leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Basenowa Impreza
center|500px Impreza Basenowa (Basenowe) — seria skórek, w którym bohaterowie wypoczywają i relaksują się w pobliżu basenu i morza. Członkowie right|350px|thumb|[[Stwory w trakcie wydarzenia.]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Zapowiedzi 2013 center|500px Lato zawitało do Valoran, a , mistrz demolki, urządza wybuchową imprezę basenową! Po pierwsze − znaleźć wystrzałowe, dmuchane materace. Oby nie przesadził z tymi wystrzałami. Krok drugi: zaprosić znajomych! zbiera wszystkie promienie słoneczne i nie potrzebuje olejku do opalania. jest ratownikiem, ale bardziej martwi się wybuchami niż tym, czy ktoś nie tonie. W płytkiej części basenu bada ruchy wody dłońmi, a z łobuzerskim uśmiechem celuje do niego z pistoletu na wodę. Ziggs potrafi stworzyć wybuchową sytuację − może zrobić się gorąco!Ziggs i impreza basenowa! Witaj na Summoner's Rift! Niebawem otrzymasz zaproszenie. 2015 W Summoner's Rift rośnie temperatura – nie tylko dlatego, że poprosił o , by wyrównać kolor swej opalenizny (nie pytaj, gdzie trzyma krem do opalania). Czas na imprezę przy basenie!Basenowe skórki dołączają do zabawy center|400px Czas zamontować rurki do oddychania i dołączyć do na dnie basenu. Pamiętaj tylko, by uważać na podwodne torpedy i nagłą potrzebę wskoczenia na skuter wodny w okolicach . center|400px i budują razem zamki z piasku. Nie próbuj niszczyć owoców ich pracy, bo możesz tego gorzko pożałować. center|400px Powtarzamy , że nie wolno mu skakać do basenu, ale on i tak raz po raz skacze na główkę do płytkiej wody. Lepiej po prostu zejść mu z drogi. Gdybyśmy tylko byli w stanie określić, gdzie dokładnie kończy się Zac, a zaczyna basen... center|400px Zabawa piankowymi toporami to wyczerpujące zajęcie, więc zrobił sobie małą przerwę na złapanie opalenizny przy basenie. Twierdzi, że jego spodenki to najnowszy krzyk mody w Noxus. Nie zamierzamy się z nim sprzeczać. center|400px Czym byłaby impreza przy basenie bez muzyki? Na szczęście fioletowy zadbał o właściwą oprawę muzyczną. Posłuchaj jego masochistycznych melodii i spójrz na komfortowy wyspiarski strój – kwintesencję stylu ! 2016 Rozmowa:Zwycięzcami pięcioboju Imprezy Basenowej są... : : *pukanie w mikrofon* Cześć, cześć! Czy wszyscy dobrze się bawią? : , , , , , , , : Tak!!! : : *wrzeszczy* : : Świetnie. *uśmiecha się* : , , , , , , , : *mdleją* : : Ale dzisiaj gorąco, czyż nie? Lemoniada byłaby przy— : , , , , , , , : *podają drink* : : Dziękuję, kochani. Tak czy inaczej, nadszedł czas, aby ogłosić zwycięzców Pięcioboju Imprezy Basenowej! Najpierw w Makaronowy Nokaut... : : To ja. : : ... No tak, tak, ale przez wyjęcie pływaka spod dziewczynki... : : Nie mam sobie równych. : : Eh, przepraaaaszam— : : Następnie! W Bojowym Skoku, nasz pokorny bo— : : Dziękuję, dziękuję. : : ... : : *mrugnięcie* : : A zwycięzcą w Bombowych Plażowych Włosach, Basenowej Pozie i Stylowo-Łebskim Stroju Kąpielowym... *śmiech* Och, czy to nie jasne? To ja, oczywiście! : : !!! *klaszcze* : : Heeeej! Kto liczył te głosy? : : Dziękuję, kochany Mundo. *wysyła buziaka* : : Pocałunek dla Mundo! Mundo się ZAKOCHAĆ. : : *facepalm* : : *wrzeszczy* Ciekawostki right|150px|thumb|Ciekawostka z deską surfingową (symbol Lunari) * jest pierwszą skórką wydaną z tej serii. *Większość skórek powstały dzięki społeczności gry. *Jest to w tej chwili seria z największą ilością skórek. *Na tłach obrazków, oprócz tych trzynastu postaci, można również zobaczyć: **2012: , , , , , , i . **2013: , , , , , , (dodatkowo jej pierwsza zapowiedź), , , , , , , , , , , i . **2016: , , , , , , i . *Również stwory otrzymały skórki z tej okazji. *W 2015 roku trwał tzw. Tydzień Basenowy,Tydzień Drużynowy i Basenowy w którym zdobywało się punkty, które pozwalały na specjalne okazje bądź zniżki w sklepach. *Jeżeli w jednej drużynie będzie 5 skórek z tej serii, wtedy na rzece w Summoner's Rift pojawi się żółta gumowa kaczuszka. *Do tej serii są podobne skórki: i . Multimedia Skórki= |-| Filmy= Zawsze z LoLem chcemy być - Zwiastun basenowej imprezy 2018| |-| Ekrany logowania= Impreza Basenowa (2013) - ekran logowania| |-| Ikony= Pool Party Zac profileicon.png|Basenowy Zac Crabby Crab profileicon.png|Crabby Crab Come At Me Crab profileicon.png|Come at me Crab Cool Crab profileicon.png|Cool Crab Lifesaver profileicon.png|Lifesaver Rubber Ducky profileicon.png|Rubber Ducky Shock and Shower profileicon.png|Shock and Shower Pool Party Caitlyn profileicon.png|Basenowa Caitlyn Pool Party Gangplank profileicon.png|Basenowy Gangplank Pool Party Zoe profileicon.png|Basenowa Zoe Pengu (Ruby) profileicon.png|Pingu (Rubin) Iced Pengu profileicon.png|Oblodzony Pingu Tasty Beverage profileicon.png|Pyszny Napój |-| Totemy= His Royal Crabness Ward.png|Totem Jego Królewskiej Krabistości Wipeout Pengu Ward.png|Totem Jak Pingu w Wodzie Surfin' Pengu Ward.png|Totem Pingu Serfera Hang Loose Pengu Ward.png|Totem Wrzuć na Luz Pingu |-| Emotki= Emotka Basenowy Pingu.png|Basenowy Pingu Emotka Drzemiący Poro.png|Drzemiący Poro Emotka Basenowa Impreza 2018.png| Emotka Widziałem Makrabrę.png|Widziałem Makrabrę en:Pool Party Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Historia